Falling Through the Ice
by aslongaswe'retogether123
Summary: We all know how Jack became a Guardian. He saved his sister from falling through the ice, but in the end, that's how he dies. But what does his sister think of this? Read to find out! Sorry the summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

"You have to believe in me." Jack said trying to calm me down. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday." " It's as easy as one." Jack said stepping forward only to have the ice crack underneath him. "Two." "Three." Jack bent down to grab the stick lying next to his foot then looked back up at me. "Alright." "Now it's your turn." He told me calmly. "One." He said as he reached out with the stick. "Two." I took a deep breath. Only one more step to go. "Three!" Jack grabbed my waist using the stick and flung me over to the safe end of the pond. I looked up and smiled. Jack returned a smile to me, but before he could move, the ice gave way under his feet, sending him plummeting into the fridged water's below. "Jack!" I yelled. But I got no response. "Jack! JACK!"

Once again I didn't get a reply. He's gone. Jack is gone. He can't be gone. He's always been beside me, for as long as I can remember. I took off my skates and began to run towards the hole in the ice, but strong arms held me from behind. I turned around to look at who was stopping me. I looked up to find that it was my father. He had the same expression as me, horror. Horror at what he had just seen. Jack. The one who would always make me laugh when I was sad. The one who would comfort me when I had a nightmare. And now he was gone. I would never hear his laugh again, never have him comfort me or hold me. It was all over. My brother had just died because of me. Because he saved me, from falling into the icy water's. No! This couldn't be happening! Jack was 15! He was to young to die! Jack had a girlfriend! A family! It wasn't fair. It just isn't fair! Jack doesn't deserve to die this way!

"Emma" my father said with a defeated voice.

"Emma, we have to get off the ice. Before it breaks again." I could hear the sadness in my father's voice. When I didn't reply my father picked me up into his arms and carried me away from the pond. When he put me down I collapsed and burst into tears.

"It's . . . all my . . . fault!" I said to no one in particular. When I wouldn't stop crying my father picked me up and brought me home.

When we got into the house my mother heard my sobs and came running towards us.

"Emma! What happened!? Are you alright!?" She looked at my father, then back at me. She got a worried look on her face.

"Wait . . . Where's Jack?" She asked worried. Hearing his name brought on another wave of tears. I tried to tell my mother what had happened but all that I managed to say was "Jack . . . Ice . . . Hopscotch . . . Gone. . ." Noticing that I wouldn't be able to tell my mother what had happeden to Jack, my father brought me into my room, placed me on my bead and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I heard him start to tell my mom why I was so upset.

"I was walking out of the forest, finished collecting firewood when I heard Jack and Emma on the ice. But just as I walked into the clearing I saw jack fall through the ice. Emma was about to go after him but I stopped her before she could. I think Jack fell in while he was trying to save her."

I opened my door to find my mother starring at my father in shock after what father just told her. She finally looked up and said "So Jack fell threw the ice a. . . . ." She just couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. But before my father could answer her I spoke up. "And . . . It's all my fault." My mother and father quickly looked at me. My mother walked over to me & embraced me in her arms. "No sweetie! This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault!" Once she let go of me she looked at me with red puffy eye's. "No mom! You don't understand! It was my idea to go skating! If we hadn't of gone Jack wouldn't have died trying to save me. Jack is dead and it's all my fault!"

When my mom heard this she looked like she was about to start crying again. But I beat her to it. I broke out into tears. Why did this happen to us! I need Jack! Mother and Father need Jack. Who is going to make me laugh? Who will comfort me when I have a nightmare? I need Jack. I can't live without him. Suddenly feeling exhausted I walked into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, falling into a restless sleep. I had dreams of a strange boy with white hair and bright blue eye's. For some strange reason, seeing him laughing sent comfort through me. And somehow, I knew that Jack would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this earlier, but I want to give a shout out to my friend's. First, whatsworthdyingfor, for helping me create this story. Second, moosifers, for editing my story. And a thank you to anyone who has read it.

Also, someone asked me if i was going to write more chapter's. I told them that if people wanted me to then i would. So what do you think? Should I?

~ aslongaswe'retogether123~


End file.
